Weapons
Weapons are used to kill enemies in Blitz Brigade. Different kinds of weapons are suited for different situations and ranges. They are separated by three different categories: Primary, Secondary and Melee and each class has its different kind of weapons, but the Engineer is the only one that hasn't really got secondaries or melees; instead the class uses Turrets and Repair Tools. Weapons can be bought throughout the Shop in different divisions with coins. However, if the weapon is not made for a specific class, it mostly costs diamonds and can be bought in premium state. All weapons include a durability which will deplete when the weapon is used a lot. The more a weapon is being used, the weaker it will get. They can be repaired with coins or they can lose the durability by upgrading it to premium. Once a weapon is premium, it will not only have an infinity durability, it will also always have a golden skin and the star bonus bar will be completed. This does not include the fusion upgrades. Vehicles are also mounted with weapons and they deal even more damage when they are upgraded, but other than the weapons, the vehicles don't have an experience bar with milestones to reach. The machine guns are also mounted on some maps, which can be used by both teams. Primary Weapons It is the first type of weapon that the player starts off with in-game. These include all kinds of weapons like machine guns, submachine guns, sniper rifles, healing weapons, silent/silenced weapons, and a whole host of bizarre, futuristic weapons. Every update are there some new weapons, so therefore do they also remove some underused weapons. Secondary Weapons It is used as an extra weapon designed to be used in situations where reloading is too long, the primary run out of ammo, or when a Sniper needs something for close combat, as the normal primary (sniper rifle, most likely), is not that great for close combat. Secondary weapons include pistols, revolvers, submachine guns, and shotguns. Turrets are seen as no secondaries at this wiki: The Engineer hasn't got any shared secondary weapons like the Two-Bit Gangster. Melee Weapons A melee weapon is a powerful tool that is designed to hit an enemy and deal massive damage. Every class has two basic melee weapons, but once a player reaches the next level, he will be rewarded with diamonds and he can soon buy deadlier melee weapons. The melee weapons are at a very small attack range and radius so even though they can do massive damage, it's advised not to use them on face frontal attack; they are a lot more effective using them from behind players with a low shield. Using melee weapons doesn't require any ammo, but the weapon has a durability, which can only be reset to 100% by repairing it before re-spawning. Noticeably all the melee weapons seem to have strange names. Most melee weapons make little or no noise except for three melees: the Gunner's Chainsaw, the Medic's Re-Fibrillator and the Ice Cream Club, which is a weapon that can be used on all classes with melee weapons. But those that have a "Silent" special don't make the user appear on the enemies' map just like the Stealth's primaries. So whenever using melee weapons, it is best to attack enemies from behind; a scoped sniper would be the best choice. Don't expect opponents to die within one hit. Aiming for the head will help, but it usually takes two or three hits. The weapon is the best at 90% durability. Star Bonus The Star Bonus Upgrades are extra upgrades that is included on each weapon in-game. Those that are can only be bought in its premium state, already have these upgrades activated. A star bonus will work once its milestone has been reached, which can be done by hitting enemies . There are different kinds of upgrades that can be activated by reaching stars. They can increase a weapon's damage, its critical chance, its clip size, its range, the speed when using a weapon, or just give it an effect. Every weapon has three of these upgrades, and since they were changed presumably in update 6, the third star bonus is always a 10% damage increase and on the Snipe's primaries only 5% more damage as they already deal a lot of damage. The Star Bonuses can also be acquired by upgrading a weapon with diamonds. Fusion The Fusion Upgrades are upgrades that can be activated to boost primary and secondary slot weapons and they have been added in Update 14. The weapons can only be upgraded at a special section, the Warehouse at the main menu, but not when in-game. To upgrade them, an amount of cards of the right type is required. After collecting the right cards, 12,000 coins are needed to activate the perk. The Primary weapons have 4 perks, the secondary weapons as well as the turrets have three upgrades. Weapons with a high cost mostly need golden cards, while the weaker weapons don't require rare cards, but still share the same cost to activate. Weapon Fan Art.jpg Weapon Fan Art1.jpg Weapon Fan Art2.jpg Weapon Fan Art3.jpg Weapon Fan Art4.jpg|Portofolios made by Mihalceanu Alexandru Category:Blitz Brigade